thomas_and_friends_fan_laborfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and friends and MLP FIM
Thomas and friends and MLP FIM is a crossover series made by TobyandMavisforever and atsf. Characters (WIP) The characters in this series are as follows: North West Railway: =Ffarquar branch:= Thomas: As shown in the RWS, Thomas is a very cheeky and fussy tank engine. He still loves to play tricks on the big engines on occasion. But there is nothing more he likes to do then to take Annie and Clarabel, his coaches, down on his branchline. He mostly works with Twilight Sparkle, due to the fact that they are both the leaders in their respective series, however before Percy was a member of the fleet, Pinkie Pie also worked with them as a trio. Rosie, another tank engine, looks up to Thomas as an older sister. He is currently in a relationship with the beautiful magical engine, Lady, who he once saved her life from Diesel 10, who is his biggest rival. Percy: Percy is even cheekier then Thomas, but knows where to draw the line. He came to the railway as a new tank engine when Gordon, James and Henry refused to work. Percy became fast friends with Edward, Thomas and later Toby and Duck when they came to the railway. Percy mostly works with Pinkie Pie, as they both love to have fun. Percy is also Duck's cousin, which took him completely by surprise when Duck told him that he was also a great western tank engine. Percy is currently in a relationship with Thomas' 'sister' Rosie. Toby: Toby is a careful and wise tram engine who loves to help wherever possible. He came to the railway with his coach Henrietta when their line was going to close down and Thomas needed tram help. Toby has a little rivalry with James, Gordon and Henry, and his best friends are Thomas and Percy. Toby mostly works with Applejack, as they both love the countryside. He has a 'sister' called Flora, who he has not seen in ages. Toby is in a relationship with Mavis, the diesel who had saved his life from falling off a tightrope. Stanley: Stanley came as a spare engine when Thomas was in charge of helping rebuild Great Waterton. He loves to help out with the passengers and taking trucks, even when he is given the day off. He has a great friendship with everyone on Sodor, but sometimes the big engines tease him because he is a tank engine. Stanley mostly works with Mrs Cake. Daisy: Daisy came to Sodor when Thomas was at the works being repaired. She was very hard to please, going as far as being rude to Toby and Percy, and especially rude to Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta. Next day, she left the milk after making up a story about her fitter. She did redeem herself however, after helping Percy had a bad accident and she and Toby cleared the mess. Daisy works mostly with Fancy Pants and Fluer De Lis, who help her calm down when she's too uptight. Daisy is also in a relationship with BoCo, another diesel who looks out for the steam engines. Mavis: Mavis came to the Ffarquar quarry company to help out with the freight traffic. At 1st, she was full of her own ideas, going to the point where she did not take Toby's advice and taking advice from Daisy that diesels were better. Little did she know that Daisy didn't know anything about trucks, and Mavis messed up by stopping at the level crossing instead of before the farmlane. She also made another mistake to ask the trucks to give her a bump at the crossing. This failed however, as Toby was bumped while Mavis was getting extra trucks. So, the latter came to the rescue and the former was soon back on firm track. Mavis deeply apologies and not too long after, the 2 engines become a couple. Mavis is good friends with everyone on the railway. She works mostly with Trixie, as both of them have redeemed themselves at one point or another. Lady: Lady is a magical engine who was chased by D10, and nearly beyond repair when she crashed. Brunet Stone managed to fix her up, but couldn't make her steam. It was Thomas who had brought Island Of Sodor coal that that made her work again. The 2 tank engines also had another run in with D10 and they got away, just in time. Later on, Lady comes to Sodor for a visit, and says that she would love to stay forever. After a long talk with Bernet and Sir Topham, the former sells Lady to the latter for Thomas' branchline. Lady is also in a relationship with Thomas. Rosie: Rosie is a very bubbly and chirpy tank engine. She loves to take the mail run with Percy as much as she can. She had trouble with the mail once though, and delivered the letters and parcels to the wrong stations. Luckily, Percy was there to straighten things out and help her get it right, and they became a couple too. Rosie also looks up to Thomas as an older brother. Rosie works with Rainbow Dash. Flora: Flora is a bit of a naive, but caring character. She was also very snobbish on her old line, going to the point where she was mean to the other engines whenever her paint got dirty. She learned seance when she ran away to avoid being scrapped along with her coach Jonathan, and Duck came to her rescue from Diesel. Flora has a step-brother called Toby, who she hasn't seen in ages. She mostly works with Fluttershy. Flora is now in a relationship with Duck. =Welsworth Branch (WIP):= Edward: The 1st engine on the North West Railway, Edward is very proud to be one of Sir Topham Hatt's engines. He loves to do take passenger trains and shunt trucks in the yard. He also helps with being a banker for heavy trains up Gordon's hill. He also keeps Bill and Ben in order at the quarry and is great friends with BoCo and Derek. Edward mostly works with Fluttershy, due to their kindness, or sometimes Twilight Sparkle or Applejack. He is in a relationship with Emily, the beautiful single starling engine. BoCo: BoCo is one of the 1st diesels on the line. He came to help with work down on Edward's branchline when the work was starting to pile up too much. He and Edward become friends almost instantly when Edward backs up that he didn't take the twins trucks to make them cross. It took a while, but the other engines accepted him too. BoCo usually works with Big Macantoish, as they both have to keep the twins and the foals in order, respectively. BoCo is in a relationship with Daisy, and they both look out for the Steam engines together. Bill and Ben: These 2 engines are very cheeky on the branchline. They love to go around playing tricks on BoCo, Derek, and Fergus. But, like all engines, love to work very hard to be useful. They sometimes get into arguments, like the time Ben had to get new buffers and Bill wanted some too, but they are the best of friends. They mostly work with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Derek: Derek is a Diesel engine who helps out on Edward's branchline at the quarry. He loves to work hard and be really useful, but sadly, some parts in him have other ideas. Sometimes, when he takes a train, he overheats and can't move another yard. Others are always there to help him get out of a scrape though. Derek mostly works with Tunderlane, who sometimes gets really sick easily. Fergus: Fergus is a railway traction engine. He is the pride of the cement works, but loves to help Bill and Ben when Edward and the 2 diesels are busy elsewhere. His motto is 'Do it right', and he knows and obeys all the rules in the book. He mostly works with Prim Hemline. Emily: Emily is the only female engine on the Welsworth branchline so far. But she doesn't mind it at all. She loves looking after the smaller engines on the North West Railway, especially Bill and Ben. They look up to her as like their, 'mother'. Emily mostly works with Cherries Jubilee. Emily is currently in a relationship with Edward. =Main line: (WIP)= Gordon: Henry: James: Bear: Pip and Emma: Murdoch: Hank: Category:Fanfiction